Malrok Frostfang
Malrok is an orc shaman. History Malrok was born and raised in the Frostfang clan, a tribe of orcs who control an area of wilderness in the Winter Wastes. He helped his older brother Baas become chieftain, and since then has served the clan as shaman and advisor. Claim tribute from and initiate trade with the dwarves of Cliffwater. Description Malrok is unusually cunning and patient for an orc, and it is said that Gruumsh has granted him strange powers. Tall and ungainly, he feels uncomfortable in his own body and usually prefers to wear the form of a sabretooth tiger. The Clan Baas (the chieftain) Malrok (the chieftain's brother) Huntmaster Vorg (orc ranger 5) Yhuga the Wanderer (orc ranger 2/barbarian 2, former member of Dragog's clan) Harrok Heart-Eater (orc barbarian 4) Ludaar Scarhand (orc barbarian 4) Groz the Unbroken (orc fighter 4) Orok of the Forests (orc ranger 3) Ruugor Nightborn (orc rogue 3) Agora the Lioness (orc barbarian 3) Brugo the Identifier (orc bard 2) 20 noncombatants (including a dancing emperor slave) and Targus (captive ranger captain of Dragog) Gromm (level 3 fighter) Tench (level 2 ranger) Raggo (level 2 rogue) Clan Priorities - Find a use for the clan's natural resources (red lichen), Yhuga - Ransack the Temple of Turza and destroy its undead guardians - Recruit a competent chef to improve tribe morale - Discover if frost giants and winter wolves are edible - Decide whether to warn Clansmoot about the Tivellian invasion Character Sheet Malrok Frostfang - Orc druid 7 HP56 Initiative-1 AC17(T9,FF17) Speed-30(6) Staff+8(d6+4) SQ Darkvision, Light sensitivity, Companion Link, Share Spells Resist fey creatures+4, unhindered step, trackless step, Wild Shape (7 hp, 3/day) Abilities-16(12),8,16,10,16,12 Saves+5+2+5 Feats - Natural Spell, improved companion, augment summoning (+4 strength/+4 constitution) Perception+13(10 ranks,+3 wisdom) Reckoning+13(10 ranks,+3 wisdom) Sense motive+13(10 ranks,+3 wisdom) Diplomacy+11(10 ranks,+1 charisma) Survival+5(+3 widom,+2 druidic) Knowledge(nature)+2(+2 druidic) Wild empathy+8(+7 druidic,+1 charisma) Language - Common, Orc, Druidic Equipment - Staff, white dragon full plate 3300 Gauntlets of ogre power+4 with wilding clasp (8000) 400 gold, amulet of natural armour+1, warhammer+1, longbow+1, buckler+1, two winter wolf pelts, moradin holy symbol, 14 ten doses of dragonweed, 2000 gold IOU from the Tivellian Empire, greataxe+2, full plate+2 Spells - DC13+level 1 - speak with animals, entangle, faery fire, goodberry, magic fang (summon wolf) 2 - spider climb, barkskin+3, bull's strength, heat metal (summon black bear or small elemental/d3 wolves) 3 - greater magic fang, heal 2d8+7, speak with plants (summon dire wolf/d3/d4+1) 4 - Flame strike 7d6 (summon brown bear or dire boar/d3/d4+1) Ring of Turza (+4 stealth, improved invisibility once per day) Malrok Frostfang (sabretooth form) - Medium druid 7 (shapeshifter) HP56 Initiative+2 AC15(+2 dexterity,+3 natural) Speed-40(8) Bite+13(d8+8+bleed d3) and 2 claws+13(d4+8) SQ Pounce, bleed d3, rake, improved grab+11 Duskvision, Companion Link, Share Spells, Wild Shape (7 hp, 3/day) Resist fey creatures+4, unhindered step, trackless step, +4 stealth in snow Abilities-(27)23,15,19,10,16,12 Saves+6+5+5 Equipment- Gauntlets of ogre power+4 with wilding clasp (8000) When affected by greater magic fang, barkskin+3: Malrok Frostfang (sabretooth form) - Medium druid 7 (shapeshifter) HP56 Initiative+2 AC18(+2 dexterity,+6 natural) Speed-40(8) Bite+14(d8+9+bleed d3) and 2 claws+14(d4+9) SQ Pounce, bleed d3, rake, improved grab+11 Duskvision, Companion Link, Share Spells while adjacent, Wild Shape (7 hp, 3/day) Resist fey creatures+4, unhindered step, trackless step, +4 stealth in snow Abilities-(27)23,15,19,10,16,12 Saves+6+5+5 Equipment- Gauntlets of ogre power+4 with wilding clasp (8000) ---- Sabretooth Companion - Medium animal6 HP54 Initiative+2 AC15(+2 dexterity, +3 natural) Speed40(8) Bite+11(2d6+7+d3 bleed), 2 claws +11 (d4+7) SQ Pounce, rake d4+7, bleed d3 Improved Grab+14, Duskvision Abilities23,15,19,2,12,6 Saves+9,+7,+3 Feats - Power Attack, Improved natural attack, Skill Focus (Perception) Skills - Balance+10, Perception+9, Stealth+11(+15 in snow), Swim+10 Equipment-Amulet of Might+1 6000 CR4 Summoned Dire Boar - Large Animal7 HP70 Initiative+0 Speed40(8) AC15(T9,FF15) Gore+14(d8+15) SQ - Ferocity, duskvision, scent Perception+8 Saves+10,+5,+8 Abilities-31,10,21,2,13,8 CR4 Summoned Brown Bear - Large Animal6 HP66 Initiative+1 Speed40(8) AC15 (-1 size, +1 dexterity, +5 natural) 2 claws +12(1d8+10) and bite +8 (2d6+5) SQ Improved grab, duskvision, scent, track Saves+11,+6,+3 Abilities31,13,23,2,12,6 Perception+7, Swim +12 CR3 Summoned Dire Wolf - Large Animal6 HP60 Initiative+2 Speed50(10) AC14(-1 size,+2 dexterity,+3 natural) Bite+13(1d8+12) SQ Improved grab, trip, duskvision, scent, track Saves+12,+7,+6 Abilities-29,15,21,2,12,10 Stealth+4, Perception+7 Category:PCs Category:Thom's Characters Category:Orcs